The conventional lamp holder conventionally includes a pair of pins to connect power supply and a pair of electric leads to connect circuit board and bulb of the lamp. To make the conventional lamp holders, the spot welding machine is applied to joint pins and electric leads. However, the welding portion is easy to fall off and not firm enough, which affects product quality. While the spot welding machine features high cost, high energy consumption and generates hazardous substances, which increase the total cost of the products and contaminate environment against protection.